noumonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Council
History Mikael, along with his two sons created the nation in order to forge a new way to become immortal. Eventually, the von Brone Family gained immortality and began to build a new nation that would one day swarm over all others. Since its creation, the Vampire council has carved a significant piece of land in order to build its legions of soldiers that would conquer the world. Government The rulership and hierarchy of the Vampire Council is both simple and brutal in all aspects; only the strongest shall rule. The Vampires, and more specifically the von Brones, all crave power in a boundless hunger, and would stop at nothing to achieve such heights. The title of Vampire Councilor is a prestigious and legendary title that denotes a Vampire as being the current Vampiric leader . Since the creation of the Vampire race, there had only been around three Vampire Counts in existence. Geography The lands of Buttan by is a land surrounded in mist and darkness. The very soil itself is highly infertile, with certain regions gradually being transformed into bogs, swamps and marshes, with the surrounding forest often harboring all manner of grotesques and horrifying creatures of the night. To the east, Buttan is bordered by the towering mountains, but in the other directions, its borders are less well-defined. Military *Zombies - are simple minded corpses that has been raised by Necromancers to be used against their enemy as simple infantry. The armaments of these unliving are extremely diverse, for any whom have died on the field of battle are instantly amongst their ranks. Some might have been recently slain Imperial troopers with magnificent weapons and armor, while others may consist of simple peasants with rusted pitchforks and kitchen knifes. Whatever their origins, these unliving are still used extensively by the Vampires. *Skeleton Warriors - Skeletons form the mainstay of the Vampiric armies, and unlike Zombies, have the ability to go head-to-head against other enemy infantry. These skeletons are warriors raised from times long ago, having been slain in combat and buried with both their weapons and armor still intact. *Ghouls - Ghouls, or simply just Ghouls, are malformed humans whom have devolved themselves into a primitive existence due to the horrible consumption of dead flesh or have been cursed by powerful magic practitioners. *Zombie Dragons - Zombie Dragons are the remains of long-dead Dragons that were arisen from their resting place within the Plain of Bones by powerful Dark Magic. Used extensively by many Necromancers and Vampires, these Dragons have lost all of their former thoughts and personality, and are nothing but a hollow husk given life and purpose by their new Undead master. *Vampires - Vampires are incredibly powerful Undead creatures. Unlike most of the Undead, Vampires retain all of their intelligence and will, and hence all of their ambition and desire. This makes them very dangerous indeed, for they can continue to grow and learn, spending eternity perfecting their skills and honing their plans and schemes. Vampires serves as the lieutenants of an Undead army, whose combat prowess and adequate skills in Necromancy can help determine the outcome of a battle. *Necromancers - Necromancers are widely regarded as twisted and corrupt individuals who are obsessed with death and the avoidance of it at all costs. They are used by those magically inept Vampires to animate the broken corpses of their servants and return them to battle. *Wight - Wight were once ancient and immensely powerful Human Warlords that have been possessed by powerful demons. Notable Individual *Mikael von Brone - Council Member/Father *Cardel von Brone - Council Member/Son *Ednris von Brone - Council Member/Son *Dowid Desider - General *Gerge Ertmon - General *Valtin Sellius - Torturer *Gils Tanius - Assassin *Ensel Preska - Commander